Pasion Desenfrenada
by Veronika Yang
Summary: Si querías leer una historia erótica entre Jack Sparrow y James Norrington, esta es tu historia. Disfrútenla. Amor yaoi-slash.
1. Chapter 1

**PIRATAS DEL CARIBE**

**PASION DESENFRENADA**

**Veronika Yang a sus órdenes. Espero que les guste este fics. No ví otro como éste en español, así que disfruten de su alto contenido sexual, je je je… sí, es yaoi o slash, como gusten.**

El ataque a Port Royal había comenzado al atardecer y el asedio había durado casi 5 horas, todos los soldados se encontraban cansados por el esfuerzo, pero no les era permitido detenerse. El comodoro James Norrington jamás permitiría que unos sucios piratas tomaran la ciudad que él custodiaba tan celosamente.

-¡Señor! -exclamó el teniente Gillette entrando rápidamente a su oficina-. ¡Nos quedamos sin municiones! ¡Hubo un sabotaje! ¡Alguien mojó la pólvora!

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó el comodoro dejando de prestar atención a sus mapas regados sobre el escritorio-. ¿Pero quién ha sido capaz de semejante maldad?

Norrington pensó que seguramente el capitán del Perla Negra era quien había tramado todo aquello desde un principio. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Saquear todo Port Royal?

-¡Señor -entró otro de sus oficiales!-. ¡Llegó un mensaje del capitán Jack Sparrow ¡Lo trajo uno de sus hombres -le dijo alargándole el sobre para que lo abriera y lo leyera.

Arrebatándoselo de la mano, el comodoro abrió el sobre y leyó con grandes ojos lo que allí estaba escrito.

-¡Pero esto es inadmisible! -exclamó furioso-. ¿Pero quién demonios se ha creído que es ese maldito de Jack Sparrow?

-¿Qué es lo que quiere, comodoro? -quiso saber Gillette-. ¿Oro? ¿Joyas?

-No. Quiere que me reúna con él para negociar un cese al fuego contra nosotros... -fue la inesperada respuesta, dejando a todo el mundo atónito.

-¡Pero, señor!, ¡eso es inadmisible ¡Podrían asesinarlo en cuanto ponga un pie sobre la cubierta de ese barco! -se quejó el otro oficial.

-Ya lo sé, pero si no hago nada, los habitantes de Port Royal acabarán por pagar las consecuencias -les dijo sin poder evitar pensar en Elizabeth que podría tener la mala suerte de caer en manos de aquel depravado pirata-. No tengo más remedio que ir a su encuentro.

-¡Pero, Señor!

-¡No digan nada más! -le cortó decidido-. ¡Ya he tomado una decisión y no me echaré para atrás! ¡Si para defender a la ciudad tengo que entregar mi vida, así será!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras el comodoro Norrington abordaba uno de los botes a la vista de sus preocupados hombres, pensaba en que seguramente aquél sería la última vez que los vería.

-¿Está seguro de ir solo, comodoro? -preguntó Gillette muy preocupado.

-Así lo pide la carta, teniente, debo ir solo.

-¡Pero lo matarán! ¡eso es lo que quieren!

-Si eso ocurre, usted se pondrá al mando de la flota y vengará mi muerte. ¿Entendido, teniente Gillette?

-Entendido, Señor -el muchacho se vio obligado a suprimir una lágrima. Él no quería ascender de puesto en esa forma.

Y así, ante la triste mirada de sus subordinados, el comodoro James Norrington partió solo hacia el Perla Negra que lo esperaba en el horizonte luego de un momentáneo cese del fuego. No tenía ni idea de que aquella visita cambiaría para siempre su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que esta historia te guste. Ya leí esos fic que dijiste, me gustaron, pero yo quise hacer ****algo más controversial, je**

**2**

Aún reinaba la oscuridad cuando James Norrington llegó al lado del Perla Negra y uno de sus tripulantes diera el aviso de su llegada. Y, entre todos aquellos piratas que se asomaban por la balaustrada, apareció el capitán Jack Sparrow, que mirando hacia abajo, logró que sus ojos negros se cruzaran con los ojos verdes del oficial.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornó el rostro moreno del pirata.

-¡Bienvenido a bordo, comodoro! –lo saludó y se volvió hacia sus hombres-. Ayúdenlo a abordar..

Sin poder evitar que sus brazos y piernas temblaran a causa del miedo que sentía, el comodoro comenzó a subir por la escalera que le habían lanzado. Poco a poco fue ascendiendo por el casco de la nave hasta que llegó a la sima y saltó por la balaustrada, cayendo de pie sobre la cubierta central, justo en frente del capitán Sparrow.

-¿Y bien, Señor Sparrow? ¿Para qué me quiere a bordo? –preguntó desafiándolo mientras los piratas comenzaban a rodearlo.

-Usted ya sabe para qué lo llamé a bordo, comodoro… -se acercó un poco más-. Hablaremos sobre el cese del fuego. Llegaremos a un acuerdo beneficioso para los dos, ¿savy?

Había un tono de doble sentido en aquellas palabras que logaron alarmar a Norrington, pero, como su mente se rehusaba a pensar en otra cosa que no sea el deber, decidió confiar en que todo saldría bien al final.

-Bien. Hable entonces, lo escucho.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Aquí no! –sonrió Jacky abanicando las manos-. Es mejor que tratemos este asunto en un lugar mucho más apropiado para eso… Mi camarote.

Otra vez la alarma se encendió en la mente del comodoro, su intuición le decía que algo no andaba bien y que aquel pirata traía algo muy sucio entre manos. Pero no podía echarse para atrás todavía, quizás estaba siendo demasiado suspicaz.

-Como usted quiera, Señor Sparrow.

-Capitán Jack Sparrow –corrigió el sonriente pirata-, recuerde que usted está en mi navío, comodoro..

-Está bien, como usted quiera, capitán Jack Sparrow –respondió después de unos segundos.

-¡Muy bien! –festejo batiendo las manos-. Ahora sí que nos vamos entendiendo. ¿Por qué no me sigue, comodoro? –lo invitó haciéndole una venia.

Y así, mientras lo seguía, notó muy alarmado la forma en que lo miraban los tripulantes del Perla Negra, era como si ya supieran lo que iba a pasar.

-Que lo disfrute, comodoro –le dijo Gibbs con una sonrisa preocupante.

Aquello lo preocupó mucho más, pues si hubieran querido asesinarlo o tomado prisionero ya lo habrían hecho, en cambio, Jack Sparrow lo había invitado a pasar a su camarote. Con el corazón golpeándole furiosamente en el pecho y temblando de pies a cabeza, Norrington intentó mantener la calma y permanecer lo más sereno posible… Hasta que ambos entraron al camarote.

-Puede tomar asiento, comodoro… -le dijo Jack señalándole una de las sillas que habían cerca de un escritorio lleno de mapas y botellas de ron.

Una vez que tomó asiento, Norrington trató de dominar su nerviosismo y guardar su compostura.

-¿Y bien, capitán Sparrow? ¿Cuál es el acuerdo? ¿Qué es lo que quiere para que deje de atacar Port Royal?

Sonriendo y observándolo de arriba hacia abajo, Jack Sparrow tomó una botella de ron y se acercó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba sentado el comodoro, poniéndose detrás de él.

-¿Quiere que se lo diga directa o indirectamente? –le dijo al oído, estremeciéndolo.

-Di-directamente, por favor… -tartamudeó haciéndose a un lado.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de usted, siempre va al grano… -le dijo el pirata mirándolo de tal manera que parecía desnudarlo. Nervioso, el comodoro se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la ventana y la abrió para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Muy dentro de él algo le decía lo que aquel depravado pirata quería de él.

Lentamente, Jack Sparrow fue acercándose hasta que se colocó justo detrás del comodoro, respirando en su cuello y apoyando una de sus manos sobre el marco de la ventana.

-Creo que usted y sabe lo que yo quiero, comodoro… -le susurró al oído-. Desde la primera vez que lo vi supe que algún día iba a poseerlo… -colocó su mano en la pierna de Norrington y comenzó a subirla lentamente-… Tan serio, tan caballero, tan fino, tan orgulloso… Siempre desee bajarle los humos, ¿savy?

-No me toque –le dijo furioso pero sin apartarse de él, sintiendo cómo la mano de su enemigo llegaba hasta su trasero través de los pliegues de la casaca-. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-A usted… -y le mordió suavemente la oreja.

-¡Nunca! –se apartó furioso, humillado-. ¡Jamás me entregaré a usted! ¡Jamás seré su prostituta!

-Muy bien, entonces tendré que iniciar el ataque y buscar a Elizabeth para sacarme las ganas… -le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Jamás permitiré semejante maldad! –exclamó furioso, desenvainando su espada con la intención de atacarlo.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera usted, comodoro –le advirtió Jack Sparrow-. Mis hombres están listos para tomar represalias en contra de Port Royal si usted osa en hacerme daño ¿savy? Ni siquiera la hermosa Elizabeth se salvará.

Preocupado y abatido, Norrington bajó la espada lentamente, dándose por vencido para la satisfacción del pirata.

-Si… Si me entrego a usted… ¿Ya no atacará Port Royal ni molestará a Elizabeth?

-Así es. Veo que usted es un hombre muy inteligente y sacrificado, comodoro Norrington –sonrió triunfante.

El comodoro estaba muy asustado, ¿sería capaz de realizar semejante sacrificio para salvar Port Royal y a Elizabeth? ¿Dejarse abusar por el capitán Jack Sparrow?

-Está bien –le dijo con el corazón en la boca-. Haré lo que usted me diga, capitán Sparrow, pero debe prometerme que dejará en paz a Elizabeth y a Port Royal.

-Hecho –asintió triunfante mientras extendía la mano hacia el comodoro para cerrar el trato.

Dudando, Norrington se decidió a estrechársela, pero en cuanto lo hizo, la mano de Jack se cerró fuerte sobre la suya y lo atrajo hacia él para abrazarlo.

-Creo que vamos a divertirnos toda la noche, comodoro James Norrington…


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí está el capitulo nuevo como me lo pidieron. Seguiré escribiendo el fic, seguidores del Lado Oscuro....**

**3**

El capitán Jack Sparrow no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y ni siquiera a prepararse, besó sus temblorosos labios con una pasión e ira arrebatadoras, sus ágiles manos acostumbradas a recorrer los cuerpos femeninos comenzaron a recorrer salvajemente el tenso cuerpo del comodoro Norrington, haciéndolo gritar de miedo.

-No… ¡No! –quiso resistirse empujándolo fuertemente, pero Jack estaba incontrolable, como un animal en celo, y se había aferrado a él con una fuerza inimaginable.

Jack, en un arrebato de locura animal, le arrancó el sombrero y la peluca, dejando que el largo cabello castaño del comodoro cayera libre sobre sus hombros mientras seguía recorriendo afanosamente con su boca y su lengua todo su rostro.

-Basta… Ya basta… -gemía Norrington sintiendo una enorme repulsión cuando la áspera y caliente lengua de Jack recorría toda su garganta desnuda después de que el pirata le arrancara el pañuelo.

Sin hacerle ningún caso, Jack Sparrow volvió a su boca e introdujo su serpentina lengua en su interior, recorriendo completamente su interior mientras que sus manos hacían los mismo por todo su cuerpo, desabotonando el chaleco y desatando rápidamente los cordones de los calzones de la vestimenta del oficial, empujándolo bruscamente hacia la pared para lanzarse inmediatamente sobre él, siguiendo con su pasión desenfrenada, besándolo y tocándolo por todas partes. Norrington quiso detenerlo, pero Jack sabía muy bien cómo dominarlo.

-Debes entregarte a mí sí o sí si no quieres que le pase lo mismo a tu querida Elizabeth -lo amenazó, agarrándolo violentamente del cabello, obligándolo a levantar la barbilla. Norrington, preocupado por la virtud de su amada Elizabeth, decidió quedarse quieto y dejar que aquel asqueroso pirata hiciera de él lo que quisiera, aunque significara lo peor para él.

Viendo que por fin el comodoro Norrington se entregaba mansamente a él, Jack sonrió triunfante y se lanzó sobre su cuello para lamerlo y besarlo lujuriosamente mientras que sus manos se agarraban del cuello de la camisa del comodoro y lo abría con fuerza, dejando el pecho y los hombros descubiertos de su infortunado amante. Norrington exhaló un ahogado quejido cuando sintió que la boca de aquel rufián caía brusca sobre uno de sus pezones rosados, comenzando a chuparlo, morderlo y lamerlo como quisiera. Luego de haberle hecho todo eso, pasó al siguiente pezón para hacerle lo mismo, provocando una oleada de estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo del comodoro Norrington, cuyos dedos se mantenían firmemente cerrados, tratando de soportar toda aquella humillación al que era sometido por aquel asqueroso pirata.

En un arranque de furiosa lujuria, Jack Sparrow tomó los bordes de la camisa de Norrington y la rasgó del todo de un solo tirón, dejando el torso de su victima completamente expuesto a sus oscuros deseos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Jack nuevamente se lanzó sobre la piel del oficial, comenzando otra vez a besarla, morderla y lamerla, recorriendo todo desde el cuello, los pezones, el obligo y el vientre, provocando oleadas y oleadas de estremecimientos en su victima, que se retorcía y gemía con cada salvaje caricia que recibía de su lujurioso abusador.

-Tiene la piel muy suave y blanca para ser un oficial de marina, comodoro… -le dijo, relamíendose los labios después de haber hurgado las profundidades del ombligo de Norrington con su lengua.

-… Los oficiales estudiamos para dirigir a los marineros, no para hacer sus tareas… -le respondió a duras penas, avergonzado y enfurecido, acorralado de espaldas contra la pared.

Jack Sparrow sonrió, así que después de todo aquel hombre nunca había hecho los duros trabajos de los hombres de mar. Ya le enseñaría él lo que era sudar como un asno.

-Bien, es hora de que pasemos a la siguiente fase…

La maliciosa y lujuriosa mirada con la que lo había mirado aquel lujurioso pirata había puesto muy nervioso al comodoro Norrington, asustándolo.

-… ¿Qué…?

Pero no hubo contestación alguna, Jack Sparrow lo dio media vuelta de cara a la pared y le arrancó de un fuerte tirón los calzones, dejándolo desnudo, vestido tan sólo con su casaca, su chaleco, la camisa rota, las medias y los zapatos. Asustado, Norrington quiso volverse, pero Jack lo sujetó fuertemente contra la pared tomándolo por las muñecas.

-Piense en su querida Elizabeth ocupando su lugar, comodoro. Esto es lo que yo he estado buscando por mucho tiempo y usted ha hecho un trato conmigo. Si lo rompe iré por la chica y la gente de Port Royal, ¿savy?

Derrotado, el comodoro decidió rendirse ante los deseos pecaminosos de aquel asqueroso pirata.

-Estás bien… Haga de mí lo que quiera…

Jack se lamió los labios, saboreando el momento que siempre había ansiado disfrutar.

-Aquí viene lo bueno, Norrington, espero que pues disfrutarlo… ¡Ah! Y trate de relajarse o le dolerá más de lo que piensa…

-¿Cómo…?

Jack sonrió y acercó su boca a la oreja del tembloroso comodoro.

-Esto te va a gustar, ya lo verás…

Sin perder más tiempo, él también se bajó los pantalones, dejando salir su ansioso y bien dotado miembro, aproximándolo hacia el orificio de su victima, deseoso de introducirlo en su interior.

Nunca antes había sentido algo así, pero cuando Norrington sintió que algo duro y caliente ingresaba sorpresivamente por su ano virginal produciéndole un dolor inmenso que lo hizo gritar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Con las manos colocadas sobre las manos de Norrington que estaban apoyadas sobre la pared, Jack comenzó a mover sus caderas, lentamente primero, fuertemente después, comenzando a introducir más y más su erecto miembro en el interior de Norrington.

El comodoro Norrington gritaba y gritaba de dolor, sintiendo que el ano le ardía terrible, que se desgarraba para darle paso al musculoso miembro de su enemigo, pero, sin que nunca quisiera admitirlo, comenzó a sentir sierto placer, comenzando a gemir al mismo tiempo que Jack Sparrow. Se había olvidado completamente de Elizabeth y la gente de Port Royal.

Jack bajó las manos de las manos del comodoro y las colocó sobre sus pechos para masajearlos suavemente mientras seguía empujando su miembro en su interior, gadeando sobre su cuello. Ambos sudaban profusamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Ah! ¡ah! ¡ah! –gemía Norrington, cerrando los ojos, empujando inconcientemente su cola hacia el miembro del pirata, ayudándolo a que lo introdujera todo lo que pudiera.

-¡Si! ¡Ah! ¡Sabía que te gustaría! –dijo Jack Sparrow.

James Norrington no dijo nada, se mordió los labios, sintiéndose sucio por disfrutar algo tan horripìlante como una violación, sucio cuando sintió que el semen de su peor enemigo bañaba finalmente su interior.

Afuera los minutos le parecieron eternos a la tripulación del perla negra, pero todos pudieron escuchar los gritos del comodoro y los gemidos de su capitán, adivinando que por fin había poseído al comodoro Norrington.

Cuando ya todo hubo pasado y Norrington se había vestido con mano temblorosa, Jack se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura para atraerlo hacia él.

-Te gustó, estoy seguro que te gustó, admítelo.

-No. Lo odio por hacerme esto, capitán Jack Sparrow, y cuando pueda, me vengaré castrándolo –se apartó de él, furioso consigo mismo.

Jack sonrió, una sonrisa mezcla tristeza, mezcla maliciosa.

-Bien, como quieras. Pero te aseguro que irás a buscarme a Tortuga en cuanto quieras más de mí, y yo te estaré esperando para dártelo, ¿savy?

-¡jamás!

Y mientras la barca se alejaba del perla negra con el comodoro Norrington remando en ella, acercándose lentamente a Port Royal en donde sus hombres lo estaban esperando, se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez que jamás buscaría por su propia cuenta al capitán Jack Sparrow para volver a tener sexo con él.


End file.
